thronecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonshold
Dragonshold, formerly known as Caer y Nefoedd, is a ruined fortress serving as a land bridge between Eastern and Western Valoria, located between the Dark Sea and the Skorrian Sea. It is currently held by the Darkmoon Blades. History From times of yore, in the middle of Western and Eastern Valoria, rested a towering fortress impenetrable from land or sea. Of the realm’s occupants, the House of Heliwr caer y Nefoedd— a family of snow elves— had held the fortress’ defences. With their grace in the arts of combat, the family’s patriarch, the king of the fortress, and his formidable knights were seen as the last bastion against humanity’s invading forces. On Eastern Valoria, the Second Wave of Humans were conquering lands for their endless greed; on Western Valoria, the Human-Elven War had begun. Races of all kinds flooded the gates of the fortress, seeking asylum against the cruel grasp they were faced with. Thus, the fortress became renowned as the “Fortress of the Heavens.” In a tongue now lost to society, the fortress’ title translated to “Caer y Nefoedd.” Standing against the conflict the world outside of Caer y Nefoedd was faced with, the people who dwelled within the fortress became anxious. They were distressed about what the externalities could mean to their newfound home. The king and his knights reassured the people of the fortress that they would stand strong against the forces they faced. Unfortunately, they had not an inkling of an idea of what they were to face. The high elves in Western Valoria were plotting a ritual to put an end to the Human-Elven War. In doing such, they initiated the event society knows today as the “Hollow Concurrence.” Beasts and demons alike were unleashed into Valoria, warping the minds of unfortunate souls and feasting upon whoever had the misfortune to stumble across them. Carnage and bloodshed resulted from the Human-Elven War, putting a halt to it as it crippled all parties involved. Remaining still, Caer y Nefoedd stood against the grotesque creatures that ventured to their doorsteps. Guarding their home and in turn, guarding Eastern Valoria, the king and his knights warded off a majority of the threats. However, ghastly roars and tremors were apparent; winged, scaled beasts descended upon the fortress. Screams of the fortress’ residents were silenced by the overbearing upheaval. With a single assault, the fortress once known as a heavenly place had become hellish. The Elven Swords of Caer y Nefoedd had fallen, leaving a path exposed to devastation. Fires from the scaled demons razed the mighty fortress to rubble, slaying a majority of those who dwelled within the fortress’ walls. Thereupon, the majesty and history of the fortress were predominantly lost. Fragments of what remained of the glorious legacy were gone with a single catastrophic event, never to resurface again. To those who know of the fortress nowadays, they merely know of it as a place referred to as “Dragonshold,” as a reference to how the fortress had fallen. All but rumours remain about the lost fortress, the glory of such a place degrading to that of a region of negotiating between existing nations. Four hundred years later, by decree of Emperor Vadim IV var Emhril of the Golden Empire, the fortress was given to the Darkmoon Blades and the Wallachia family. With Volgrad's fall, the land transferred to Glyndale, sparking controversy with Fjoldr's High King.